Not Never Again
by ForTheLoveofFour
Summary: "And I don't know how this happened but we're laying down now, and she's on top me, and she's touching me, running her hands thru my back, taking my shirt off, feeling me, feeling me like she's making sure I'm there, really truly there."
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! **

**SO LET'S ASSUME TODD AND VIOLA ARE A BIT OLDER. **

**This is my first fanfiction... Ever. So please excuse any mistakes. XD I wrote all 6 chapters in 5 hours for a friend of mine (ALI HEY) so that didn't help. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**PS: You don't need an account to write a review :)**

* * *

**(Viola)**

"… my son, my beautiful son …" I read, "I wish yer pa were here to see you, Todd …" I glance over at Todd who still lays in the spackle-made tent, still healing, eyes unblinking. Every day is the same.

It's been six months since we made peace with spackle. Since 1017 picked up that gun. Since Todd died in my arms.

_My _Todd.

And Ben still asks me to forgive him, like I could. After he had shot Todd, after he had nearly killed him. Murdered him.

I haven't left this tent since Todd's body entered it. I've had the Mistress Lawson bring me my food, and even missed the settlers when they arrived so many months ago. But I don't care. Because Todd's here, and I ain't never leaving him again. That's what I told him. Promised him. Even if it's hopeless.

For Todd.

But every now and then I hear it.

Hear his noise.

Just tiny glimpses.

Glimpses of memories, happy memories, memories that aren't even of his own, some are spackle memories. Ben says this is because he's taking on the voice of the land.

And I know it's dumb and it's useless but sometimes I swear I see glimpses of

_**Viola?-**_

Like he hears me, like he's asking a question, like he's not even sure I'm there, but he hears me. And it's stupid to think this, stupid to hope, I know it, but maybe just maybe he hears me.

And so until then I sit in my spackle-made wooden chair,

And I pick up Todd's Ma's Journal,

And I read.

And-

Do I hear it?

It sounds like

**_Viola?-_**

But it's louder this time,

Louder than it's ever been and,

_**Viola?-**_

_**Is that us?-**_

_**Is that you?-**_

_**Wait for me-**_

And then-

And then his eyelids flicker.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Todd)**

**_Cuz here I come_**

And then I see this bright light, and I think it's all over, but no it's Viola, and she's here, and I'm on this bed, and my body's real sore and I don't know why, and before I know it she's jumping out of her chair, and she's on top of me- hugging me,

Hugging me like she ain't never letting go,

Like she don't wanna ever.

And I'm hugging her back, and she's crying. Why is Viola crying?

But then I remember.

The spackle, the war, The Mayor, Mistress Coyle.

The beach.

But I push the ruddy memory away cuz she's here, right now, hugging me, feeling me, and all she's saying is

"Todd"

Over and over, and my noise is so full of happiness and emoshun and joy and Viola, and tho she ain't got no noise I can read her, I can read Viola Eade, and all that she is, and all that's going thru her mind, of all her pain and how she's felt, of how much she's missed me.

Of how much she loves me.

And then I know it's stupid but I'm crying, too (shut up).


	3. Chapter 3

**(Viola)**

And we're both crying now. But I don't care. I don't care. I don't care. Because he's here right now, Todd effing Hewitt is right here right now, and we're hugging, and we're crying, and I realize I haven't even said a full sentence to him yet, and I guess this would be a good time but I'm so full of emotion I just say,

"You're back."

And then he says,

"I ain't never leaving you, Viola Eade"

_And then we're kissing._


	4. Chapter 4

**(Todd)**

And then-

Ruddy hell I'm kissing her

_And she's kissing me back._

And I don't know how this happened but we're laying down now, and she's on top me, and she's touching me, running her hands thru my back, taking my shirt off, feeling me, feeling me like she's making sure I'm there, really truly there.

And before I realize it I'm touching her too. Cuz my fingertips are tracing her face, running it down to her nose, her lips, her chin, her neck, her shoulder, her-

And then I stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Viola)**

And he's running his hand down my shoulder, to my collarbone, down to my-

But he stops.

And I don't know why.

But then I see in his noise that he's embarrassed, and I swear to God it's the cutest thing ever and just-

"Todd. It's okay" I remarked, "You can touch me, too, you know" I joke, but my hands are shaking a little, and he can tell I'm as nervous as him because we know where this will lead. I know it. But I kind of want it to. And I see in his noise that he does too, and he's embarrassed to think this, so then in one swift motion, I grab the hem of my shirt and take it off, and then I take off my jeans, so then all that's left are my undergarments and he's just staring, and then I catch him, so he looks away.

And then I say, "Todd," and he looks back with his face is all red, "it's really okay." And he says, "I know, I don't know, I want to, god knows I want to, but I don't know how and-"and then he's stuttering, bloody hell Todd Hewitt is stuttering, so I just place my hands on top of his,

And guide them to my bra clasp-

And I see so much confusion swirling around his noise. It's kind of funny when you think about it. Todd Hewitt, the boy who couldn't kill, who survived a crazy priest, saved hundreds of lives, survived war, stopped war, and got shot nearly to death, can't unclasp a bra?

But then I place his hands gently on the clasps, and show him how, and he kind of gets it but his hands are trembling, so I help him with that too. And then when I take it off, he's just staring at me so I place his hands on me, and then we're kissing each other harder, rougher than before, and before I know it, before my body knows it, I'm reaching down, down towards the hem of his boxers, and I'm slipping them off,


	6. Chapter 6

**(Todd)**

And suddenly we're kissing so rough and so hard I can barely breath, and just to feel the touch of her, the softness of her, is enough to make my life the most happiest life in the world, and then I feel her hands lightly clawing down my back, lower, and lower, to my lower back, to my boxers, and at first I don't know what she's doing but then I feel stupid cuz she's taking them off, of course she is,

And I look into her eyes.

Into Viola Eade's eyes.

Into the girl I met in a swamp from what seems like a ruddy million years ago.

After everything we've been thru together, it finally seems worth it, that we're here right now, and I just love her so much, so much that my life wouldn't even be worth living without her in this world, not never, and I am just so so so glad she's with me, and-

And I realize she hears this, and she's just smiling,

And we're just so sure of each other at this moment, that when she guides my hand lower to her, to take off what's left of her, I let her. And we don't say nothing. She just reaches for me and kisses me again, and this time we don't stop, not at all.

**You don't need an account to write a review! :)**

**YAY, I'm done! I wrote this story in about 5 hours and it's my first fanfiction ever, so feel free to laugh at its' terribleness, omg.**

**Also thanks to my friend for forcing me to do this! It was fun. :)**


End file.
